Avetza
PS:Just before you go thinking that this is wrong, I've posted this from another wiki, I am still editing it greatly. I have only got as far as the timeline and I really do need to change parts on that. Avetzan1 Overveiw The Avetzan Empire is an Empire of the silicon based lifeforms of the Andromeda Galaxy. As of now they are a knight like species with 14 star systems under their control. Their Government is a monarchy with Empress Lorfaru Poncet as the current ruler. The military is about 2/3 population and growing. There empire is in the current state of expanding. The AE are quite new to alien contact and suppose there could be a big threat round the corner, which is why they have such a big military. Avetza(plural) Avetzan(singular) Fictions None as of yet, but some are planned. Appearance, Physique and mental The Avetza are 3 metre tall, bi-pedal four-limbed creatures. The Avetzan has no actual 'eye' but has advanced in technologies to give them an 'eye-bot' implanted on their head giving them a cyclopian-look. The Avetza have a single head and mouth, a hidden nose & ears and two antler-like horns portruding from their head.The Avetza creature also has a big tail coming down and out of the back, covered in 'spikes' that seem to cover the backs of these creatures. The Avetza also has five fingers on each hand with small claw-like nails at the end, their feet have three toes faceing equal portions away from the ankle, these feet have 'suction pads' on the bottom so the Avetza can sneak up on unsuspecting people and can also climb more efficiently with the tail giving for balance. Avetza are trained to have strong muscles from childhood resulting in peak fitness in their best years, strong legs for running, jumping and athletics aswell as strong arms for climbing, fighting and general sports.The Avetza have a lifespan of 300 Star Orbits on average but some ranging up to 423 Star Orbits of age(Atavin Star Orbits). The Avetza are also quick learners when shown things, making it easier to copy, combine and come up with new ideas. The Avetza as a species are silicon-based lifeforms, they drink pure sulphuric acid (water is poisonous) band live in temperatures of over 120*C - 215*C comfortably. The planets they live on are similar to venus in the make up. They are said to be one of the very few silicon space faring races. They can go onto earth-like planets thanks to genetic modifications or certain protective suits which allow them to still move comfortably and convert air from outside to breatheable and vice versa as to not disturb the atmosphere. Time-Line (from sentience) 0-800 SO, Advancement * 0 SO (0 Solar Orbits)- into technological advancement, the start. * 10 SO -The early tribes discover they can use different matierials and resources for different useful sorts. * 35 SO -The first 'fire' is made and will continue to better discoveries. * 50 SO -The first tools are made, lumps of rock are used to chop wood. * 55 SO -A tool that very resembles a modern axe is made. * 80 SO -Spears are made to hunt down prey for food aswell as representing boundaries. * 134 SO -Torches, instruments and fishing tools have been made. * 152 SO -Tribes grow bigger and some merge to form bigger tribes, these bigger tribes are usually in the middle of a region and are such 'trading' tribes. * 161 SO -The first real currency is made on plant Atavin, a small metal ring. * 195 SO -The first stone hut is made. * 207 SO -Stone versions of tools are refined and more tools are made such as the hammer and the rope. * 248 SO -Forges are made to smelt, melt, burn and bind metals. * 271 SO -Harder, stronger metals are found and made tools of. ** 300 SO -Earliest recorded piece found. A tribe is recorded in fighting another tribe. A tribesmen named Werchensko is said to be the hero of the defending tribe. * 349 SO -The invention of the wheel. A very good advancement. * 377 SO -The first main aquaduct is made to transfer water to all main tribe/setttlements. * 422 SO -By this time most tribal advancments are complete and planet Atavin is heading towards a more civilized state. * 483 SO -The first 'city' tribe is made, the name of this place is Ergintere. * 510 SO -More versions of currency are made; the coin, golden rings and silver jewellery. * 573 SO -Government is made in its earliest form. * 600 SO -The idea of automotous vehicles is made by a woman called Valensky Donusa * 634 SO -Better ways of transporting goods are made, with equastrian creatures pulling carts. * 676 SO -A water powered engine is made in its simplest form, for better aquaducts and supply. * 694 SO -Bigger and better buildings are made from stronger matierials. * 714 SO -Electricity has been discovered by a man named Frosan dertej, but it is not in widespread use. * 743 SO -The first V-Engine is made, 'V' standing for Valensky in honour of her. * 7 SO -The first 'real' vehicle is made, The V-E Travel Unit (V-E TU), very basic. * 600 SO -The first modern city is built (Ergintere) using widespread electricity. 700-1000 SO, Modern Uprise * 700 SO -By this time most cities on Atavin are of modern type * 734 SO -Rival cities are made against Ergintere and Oterus * 742 SO -Citizens are more allowed more into politics and government, making more decisions for themselves. * 756 SO -Ivotza are domesticated for pets and livestock, the creatural cousin of the Avetza. * 764 SO -Ergintere attacks Oterus and takes the people hostage as slaves. * 783 SO -By this time Ergintere had conquered many other places and had got residents of over 1500 people but with 3000 slaves. * 795 SO -The slaves are rebelling, wanting equal rights, this rebellion will go on for 15 years without prevail but it will succeed. * 801 SO -Aircrafts have been made with successful piloting by Fersan Gorech, the plane was called Gorech1-ATT. * 834 SO -Slavery is abolished completely and the governments are now trying for equal rights. * 857 SO -Avetzan rights act is made (much to the similarity of rights now). * 863 SO -A world war is started from the two main continents on Atavin, Rikulii and Vernidrass. * 895 SO -WW1 is ongoing, not letting up. But this has given to advancements in defense and weaponry, resulting in weak force fields, weaponry with limitless ammo (although weak(explained in further sections)) and better fuel sources. * 921 SO -WW1 has finally ended, but as a result most of the planet is in an economic depression, and only the city Munis is still running thanks to it being neutral for most of the war. * 934 SO -Munis is sorting out the economy of Atavin and has grown a taste for the money. * 950 SO -The economy on the planet Atavin has been sorted and the Planet has agreed to start the space explorer missions, funding most economics into the program. * 1000 SO -The first Avetzan-manned spacecraft is sent to the moon of Atavin, Helants. 1001-2001 SO, The Space Farers * 1010 SO -The AMSC reaches Helants and places down the flag of Atavin. * 1016 SO -The Avetza found out how to harvest the spice from other planet/moons with other gravities and environments. * 1027 SO -More ships are sent to Helants to better the colony. * 1034 SO -The scientists of Atavin develop better interplanetary drives so travelling to helants will take mere days compared to years. * 1045 SO -Scientific developments are increasing with starts onto even faster drives, cryostasis and antimatter, although none of these are complete. * 1056 SO -The colony of Helants is starting to go into a depression, while it has all its needs it has hardly any contact with families or freinds on Atavin. * 1072 SO -The colony of Helants has gone rogue, being able to support their own supplies but missing one crucial ingredient, air. * 1084 SO -The colony of Helants shifts into a phase of war. This marks the beginning of the first inter-planetary war (IPW1). * 1093 SO -Helants attacks Atavin taking over the city of Oterus * 1105 SO -The economy is once again starting to drop thanks to war. * 1119 SO -A different religion is in the uprising, instead of believing in spode they are instead believing of a multitude of gods, placing green markings on their bodies in ritual. * 1127 SO -Another side has been claimed to the IPW1, the followers of Hydran. * 1136 SO -Air has ran out on the Helants colony. The last people on the colony have went into a cryostasis ship, programmed to find a suitable place with air away from the system. There is now an abandoned colony on Helants, not even rotting for the sterile surfaces, soon to be buried in the dust of fallen comets and asteroids. * 1145 SO -The IPW1 is now securely back onto Atavin, resulting in even more economy depression, citizen loyalty, soldier count and much more. * 1167 SO -The IPW1 is called off, thanks to depression of nearly every kind, there is not enough soldiers to man even a single base. The economy is hardly self supporting and Atavin doesn't have a good enough government to do anything. The government is shut down to revolts and Atavin has turned to a place of theiving, criminals and violence. * 1378 SO -Someone has finally stepped out of the ashes of this once proud planet, Vardsiknes Proletru. * 1390 SO-1550 SO -Verdsiknes is running for power, inspiring milllions of people to vote for him. * 1567 SO -Vardsiknes is now in power and Atavin has become a trained disciplined overly militiristic place. * 1582 SO -Vardsiknes has turned against all religion and is content on expanding the Avetzan Empire, further than Helants this time. * 1623 SO -The abandoned colony of Helants is not safe to colonise again and is mostly underground. Vardsiknes decides on sending colonies further this time, such as the planet of Terras, usually positioned on the other side of the solar system to Atavin. * 1657 SO -The colanisation of Terras has been a success and scientists have came up with the technology for interstellar traveling (barely). * 1700 SO -To mark the start of a new century Verdsiknes's grandson, Fernagar Proletru, has launched the sleeper ship, The ACESSC (Avetzan Colony Edquerzin Star Sleeper Craft). * 1723 SO -The ACESSC has made it and is making its colony, thankfully by now better radio signal transmitters have been made to keep in contact to stop another IPW. * 1756 SO -Fernagar has started the search for extraterrestrial life and promises to make up for the time wasted in the 300 year depression and also promises to kickstart the colony program for the overpopulated planet of Atavin. * 1789 SO -A signal is picked up from somewhere in space, a distress signal with the same language and tone of an Avetzan. Although no-one can trace this signal it seems it was directed at Atavin. * 1901 SO -By this time Fernagar has not only made up the time for but doubled the amount of colonies of the Avetza Empire of the last 150 Star Orbits, he is truly supported by his people. The colonies now range up to 7 planets and counting. * 1935 SO -Fernagar has died, but he had no heirs. No-one has stepped up to claim a place for leading the Empire. The Avetza are now lost in what to do because no minds such as the Proletru family have ever been found. * 1946 SO -Someone has claimed to be part of the Proletru Family, but most are unsure. But without anyone to lead them Sarnera 'Proletru' has stepped up to take control. * 1979 SO -The Avetzan Empire now leads 3 star systems with multiple planets in each one, Sarnera has lead the Empire well but is starting to show symptoms of a mental illness. *2000 SO -By this time Sarnera has claimed she wasn't the lost daughter of Fernagar and has been commissioned to a mental asylum. 2002 SO-Present State, Expanding Empire * 2002 SO -Lorfaru Poncet has become the new Emperor of the Avetzan Empire. * 2012 SO -The AS Gernako is being built. The first ship to go ahead testing the new InterStellar Drive recently made by top scientists. The AS Gernako's maiden voyage will be set for 2018, training has begun for its crew and HomeStarMissionControl (HSMC). * 2015 SO -The Avetzan Empire has found another life, lots in fact- The Avetzan Empire has made contact with the many empires in Andromeda, there is lot to be learnt. * 2019 SO -The AS Gernako sets off its maiden voyage late, but only because of adding Universal Translators. * 2023 SO -The AS Gernako comes back successful and is now sent off on a mission to contact every Empire it can. * 2024 SO -The Avetzan Empire has made contact with the Grox. The Avetzan Empire has started to focus on new methods of harvesting planet and star energy, the Solar Space Energy Harvester Program (SSEH) and Molten Core Heat Collectors (MCHC) have been made. * 2025 SO -Antimatter can now be made and contained safely, although there isn't much point to mass produce, yet. Better drives have been made: mere minutes, they are closing the gap to get FTL travelling. * 2027 SO -The Avetzan Empire has colonized another solar system: Donluaaz. They also stop using colours for star birth because it will get too complex. They instead just use yellow, apart from high postitions. * 2041 SO -The Avetzan Empire has made lots of advancements: FTL travelling, Planetary energy harvesting, star energy harvesting(started) and also advances in wormhole theories. * 2048 SO -More colonies have been placed in more systems. More expansion is being done. The Avetzan Empire have passed 1 on kardashev scale - meaning they can harvest full planetary energy. * 2054 SO -A company has taken over the colony program and is sending more and more colony ships to other stars. * 2062 SO -The Avetzan Empire starts a Dyson Sphere project around Edquerzin * 2088 SO -The colony program has shifted forward and now the Avetzan empire controls 9 systems. * 2093 SO -The Avetzan Empire is starting to look into genetic modification to live on planets with extreme conditions. * 2124 SO -Colony companies are competing rapidly, 14 systems under control of the Empire. * 2136 SO -The Avetzan Military Defence Division (or AMDD) is looking into research of Planetary shielding. * 2139 SO -Extremeist religious groups have broken out in some colonies and the Empress herself will not do anything about it. * 2143 SO -Thanks to be being in Segmentum Umbra the scientists of the Avetzan Empire have made many more advancements into wormholes, black holes and suggested white holes. * 2146 SO -The Dyson swarm around Edquerzin is now in full effect, masses of power have been gained to the Avetzan Empire, so much so that they have had to make an AI in control of the overflow of power and storage. Ecpaec (Entity Controlling Power And Energy Consumption) * 2148 SO -Research in genetics have allowed for 'skins' to be worn when going to earth-like planets, this advance has made it a lot easier for communicating and colonising. Anymore history will be added accordingly. Culture and language The culture of the Avetza is a tricky one, for since the reign of Verdsiknes, religion has been taken away when he tried to make the Empire a militiristic one. The Avetza do have some culture though, such as the events of the prized Asituraa (much like todays Olympic games), The holidays of anniversary of someones reign and even the meeting of the Quar (The meeting to represent no wars between that of our own species). They still do have some rituals they perform. The mostly used langauge of the Avetza is known as Iltren. It is a complex series of Lines that would not be easily translated, but it has been done recently. The language Iltren has no 'y' letter, 'wi' is spoken as 'vi'. The spoken langauge has strong 'v's and 'h's. The Avetzan Empire has only made universal translators recently as contact with others is limited. Sport & Entertainment The Avetzan Empire has a fair few sports to be mentioned, such as the Asituraa. Most revolve around competitions and honour. The Hall of Winners is the room in which all names, pictures and videos are stored of the winners from every major event or sport are kept. It acts as a museum of sport bringing many people as tourists to the Lerfuss system. Paswen is the most favoured sport of the empire. It is a race that is not in teams and faces endurance. Competitors run around a track after a siren goes off, the track is slanted and goes up in a helix, each lap of 100 metres there is a new obstickle: *First lap is just running (just jogging or sometimes walking) *second lap is small jumps (1 metre high jumps every 5 metres) *third lap is hurdles (2 metre high jumps every 5 metres) *fourth lap is long jumps (3 metre long jumps every 5 metres) *fifth lap is net climbing (50 metres of climbing up across 100 metres) *sixth lap is crawling (100 metres of army crawling) *seventh lap is running (100 metres of running again) Seconds are added on to the time if faults are made such as knocking over hurdles. After completing this the 1st, 2nd & 3rd competitors win trophies and medals along with honour and a cash prize with names being inscribed in the hall of winners. It is placed at the top of a 3000 metre high stadium that can hold all of the sports. Senkron is the second most favoured sport in the empire. It involves 3 teams of 2 players, each team wears a different colour usually being red, yellow and blue. The aims of the sport are to collect 5 marked stones in an arena out of which there are 8, before you use all your hit-points or the timer runs out. If the timer runs out before 8 stones are collected then it goes off the most, if there is a draw then the competitors must race to the centre of the arena, if there is still a draw then it is called off as a complete draw. The players are not allowed to kill eachother or paralyze eachother otherwise they will be disqualified and possibly put on trial if the kill was done purposefully. Each player gets a choice of having either: armour(to help with combat), modified eye-bots(to help with spotting & surroundings) or nothing(which is usually faster and gives you 2 more hit-points). In the arena are usually cameras filming everything aswell as links to the eye-bots of specific players. If a team wins then they either get a medal or trophy, with their names inscribed in the hall of winners, with honour going to the family, or if its a tournament they get to the next round and overall winning goes on a more honoured plaque. The Asituraa is like the olympic games, competitors from all systems compete in events such as mentioned above aswell as boxing, smaller races, projectile throwing and swimming. If competitors played all the events or most of them and actually won all, or most, they got the Asituraa award which gave them a huge cash prize, medals of the rarest metal andnames inscirbed in the best part of the hall of winners. Their tv's usually have: 25% sport & fitness, 25% propoganda, 20% documentries, 20% nature, 7% fiction stories and 3% advertising. Technology The Avetzan Empire have a few technologies: * FTL Traveling, warp drives are used. * Cryostasis sleeper ships. * Weak force fields have been made, stopping most bullets and energy weapons but some are still able to get through. * Limitless ammo weaponry, although these guns are very weak scientists have managed to produce a small whirring blade system that produces electrical charges that, although weak, can be shot such as normal energy weaponry. * Power sources, in the event of war the Avetzan Empire needed to make sure that if power generators were targeted that they wouldn't massively pollute or destroy parts of the ecosystem. What scientists came up with was Solar Generators, Giant solar plants were made, and also piston generators are inside these places for back-up power. * Antimatter . *The 'Hilj-bot'(or eye-bot). This impressive piece of technology was made when an Avetzan noticed heat signitures and wanted to find an easier way of sensing them, the 'eyebot' has been improved by so many different people. Especially after the discovery of the electro-magnetic spectrum, the eyebot can be changed in mode to make them able to see: colour, infra-red, ultra-violet, x-ray and is still expanding. * Universal Translators, Translating every known language to the Avetzan Empire. *Long range scanner. *Radar/Comms systems, this brings up a video screen and an audio, aswell as electronic frequencies one might use throughout the spectrum. *Slow terraforming of atmosphere and temperature. *Space labs, Space ports, Space elevators and colony ships & buildings. *New wormhole devices are being tested for faster traveling and theorized wormhole networks, although this will not be happening for quite a while. Military The militar for the Avetzan Empire is a big one for its size, over 2/3 of the population is trained in fighting and military stratagies and the such. They are willing to give their lives for the good of the Empire, but will not do so for an unjust cause. (Information on the Militar will be coming soon) Location, Stars, planets and population Star Systems (in order of colonisation) *1.Euner -Homesystem, Main political system. *2.Edquerzin -Main advancements in science, first dyson swarm in progress. *3.Donluaaz -First binary star colonised. *4.Gernaks -Main economic system. *5.Terlaaz -Main Military system. *6.Haknaal -Closest colony to a black hole. *7.Jassin -Main robotics advancements. *8.Odlaks -First extrasolar system with good ecosystem colonised. *9.Wvenske -This colony marked the 2nd population explosion. *10.Canskel -The main space port of the empire. *11.Lerfuss -This system is the place where all backup records are held. *12.Beroik -This system has the best medical facilities and mental asylums. *13.Adsec -The planets here offer elements rarer than others, main industrial system. *14.Refans -This planet holds the main food source and animal reserves. Colonies *Euner: Atavin, Terras, Helants(abandoned), Zedsu, Sowiip. *Edquerzin: Rengard, Dersan, Serneran, Karid. *Wvenske: Ferngared, Verdsiknesia, Hervandar, Perlad. *Donluaaz: Alfarez, Sannsoo, Kapaaz, . *Gernaks: Gerhal, Fetiil, Esaop, Vernos. *Terlaaz: Iiloos, Hirtquaaz *Haknaal: Uuloz, Cancon, Pafaa. *Jassin: Delass, Borob, Kez. *Odlaks: Namgor, Ancass, Dehan. *Canskel: Dalpa, Kersin, Halfik. *Lerfuss: Pedad, Euau, Hetaf. *Beroik: Senfou, Maasen, Zohert. *Adsec: Cafen, Sarlan, Ates. *Refans: Lehen, Pegej, Uiffko. Population: *Eu: (At)20 billion (T)15 billion (Hln)10 billion (Z)10 billion (Sw)5 billion. *Ed: ®5 billion (D)5 billion (S)5 billion (K)5 billion. *Wv: (F)5 billion (V)5 billion (Hrv)5 billion (P)5 billion. *Do: (Al)5 billion (S)5 billion (K)5 billion *Ge: (G)5 billion (F)5 billion (E)5 billion (V)3 billion *Te: (I)5 billion (Hrt)5 billion *Ha: (U)3 billion ©3 billion (P)3 billion *Ja: (D)3 billion (B)3 billion (K)3 billion *Od: (N)3 billion (A)3 billion (D)3 billion *Ca: (D)1 billion (K)1 billion (H)1 billion *Le: (P)1 billion (E)1 billion (H)1 billion *Be: (S)1 billion (M)1 billion (Z)1 billion *Ad: ©1 billion (S)1 billion (A)1 billion *Re: (L)1 billion (P)1 billion (U)1 billion the last Empire census *Collective Population:185,000,000,000/185b/One-hundred-and-five-billion. (The population can get so high with so little space because the Avetzan Empire focuses most on the colony program allowing for high population Colonisation The colonisation for other planets and systems is owned by two Megacorporations, one of which is far greater than the other. *Baerak limited-''Homes for zoh, Colonies for the Empire'' -The greater company *Sagro Teraal-''Foundations for the future'' -The lesser company |-| Baerak system of colonisation= *-Phase 1: Sending colony stasis ship to the star system. *-Phase 2: The colony ship lands and basic atmosphere is converted into something more breathable, albeit slowly. *-Phase 3: Temperature is converted, again slowly. *-Phase 4: Plants are grown and basic buildings are built. *-Phase 5: Food is set up to give back to the empire in return for minerals from higher colonies. *-Phase 6: Mining is set up to boost economy, more trading between colonies proceeds. *-Phase 7: Fully established. Population moves in. |-| Sagro Teraal system of colonisation= *-Phase 1: Sends the colony ship *-Phase 2: Colony ship lands, extensions are built by Avetza in space suits and robots. *-Phase 3: Mines and Farms are set up inside and out of the Facilities. *-Phase 4: Trading commences and population is moved in. *-Phase 5: More facilities are built, allowing more equipment, allowing more minerals, allowing more trade for buildings etc etc. Overall, The Sagro system makes the population work while the Baerak system makes a pre-made workforce do all the jobs. Baerak makes for more comfortable living and less work, so is thought better, while the Sagro makes for cheaper homes and resources, but harder work. Economy The Avetzan economy is set up mainly around colonising, sport and power systems. The colonising is the most of where the economy is invested. And, as said above, it is controlled by two main companies. The sport however is controlled by only one company, Turaana Sporting Enterprises. They are very controlling for a company and seem to never back down from an offer to control other companies, thanks to this they are slowly becoming bankrupt. The power systems are controlled by another company, Suurlo. They are not very competitive but powerful none-the-less. They invest mainly in the new dyson swarms and new AI's and robotics. The currency of the Avetzan Empire is mostly used of metal rings and coins called 'dersop'. *3dersen to one Sporebuck. *100dersen to 1dersan. *100dersan to 1dersun. *100dersun to 1dersin. *100dersin to 1derson. *100derson to 1derseen. Vehicles The Avetzan Empire has had a lot of vehicles in its history but these are ones used now (Many of them have simple AI's to control them if the pilot/driver dies, they have been tested and work efficiently) : |-| Land Vehicles= *The MLRU(Militar Land Response Unit): *The MLAU(Militar Land Attack Unit): *The MLCU(Militar Land Carrier Unit): *The MLDU(Militar Land Defense Unit): *The MHU(Militar Heavii Unit): *The SCLV(Spice Collecter Land Vehicle): *The TATV(Traction All-Terrain Vehicle): *The CT(Civilian Transporter): |-| Sea vehicles= *The MSSU(Militar Sea Scout Unit): *The MSBU(Militar Sea Battle Unit): *The MSCU(Militar Sea Carrier Unit): *The MSDU(Militar Sea Defense Unit): *The MSHU(Militar Sea Heavii Unit): *The SCSV(Spice Collecter Sea Vehicle): *The CCS(Civilian Cruise Ship): |-| Air Vehicles= *The MSP(Militar Strike Unit): *The MDS(Militar Drop Ship): *The MSP(Militar Surveillance Plane): *The MBP(Militar Bomber Plane): *The CAV(Civilian Air Vehicle): |-| Space Crafts= Each of these is in sets of fleets. *SE-CASC(Standard Explorer-Class Avetzan Space Craft): *STV(Spice Trader Vessel): *SCSS(Sleeper Class Star Ship): *PPCSC(Planet Protecter-Class Space Craft): *CLSHS(Cruise Liner Star Holidar Ship): *SCS(Standard Colonar Ship): *AMWS(Avetzan Militar War Ship): *NFTLPS(New-Faster-Than-Light Prototipe Ship): Atavin The Home world of the Avetzan Empire is a planet named Atavin. It is a hot planet (230*C in the hottest parts, 97*C in the coldest) and has a high atmosphere level (Frequent lightning storms but no hurricanes) but sunlight still gets through a lot, enough to power a few planets. Atavin has a ring system and a moon named Helants. It orbits the star Euner in the Segmentum Umbra near the borders of Segmentums Exterioris and Crepusculum. Atavin has two main continents: Rikulii and Vernidrass. It also has an ice-like continental shelf at the south pole named Sgar'Cen. Atavin has brown landmasses, orange beaches and red oceans along with bright orange skies (re-doing the atavin map, will edit when possible) Personality The personality of the typical Avetzan is hardened, willing and strong. An Avetzan will continue to fight until the last breath of the last soldier. Every Avetzan is trained to be loyal and to never give in, no amount of pain will unsettle a soldier of the Avetzan military. Avetzan fighters are unnerving to go against because they won't give up, but only for a just cause. They would not be a nice enemy to be against, although they are still a tier 5 Empire so they are not really a threat. The 'archetype' of the Avetzan Empire would be said mainly to be a Knight, although there are outcasts that could be considered Warriors or even some zeolots. The Avetza are also caring and considerate when being drafted into war, especially if with allies enemies. The Avetza are also very territorial, making going into their space zone an 'own risk' area. In most beliefs of the Avetzan Empire, they want to vanquish bad-doers of the universe and make the good rise, though they will be going to great lengths to purge the universe, when they have the power of course. Quotes "When I look into the night sky, I see evil. It is my duty to protect those from it. I will prevail." -Daskranier, High ranking captain in the AS fleets "We look out to the stars, we see evil. We will stand united against that evil to take back control from the wrong-doers of the Galaxy! Long live the Avetzan Empire!" -Josloren, Primarii Ambassador of the Avetzan Empire "My people, we are just starting to look out into the stars, and what do we see there? Evil, we see evil and injustice throughout the universe. There is good though, and we shall unite that good to triumph over the evil! There may be sacrifices needed in the wars and harshness to come, but they will be necessary. I ask only one question though, will you fight to honour your people and preserve what is right? Or will you squander in the darkness and let evil take its hold to rip the good of your souls away? Today, my people, we stand united against forces bigger than our own! So that we will not be stepped on! Not be pushed back! But that we will step up and take control from the wrong-doers!" -Verdsiknes, founder of the Avetzan Empire. "It doesn't matter how big our enemies are, the AS Militar will stand against them to the last breath of our people!" -Daskranier, High ranking captain in the AS fleets "Trust in your empire, is trust in yourself" -Avetzan Empire propoganda motto Contact to others The Avetzan Empire is mostly neutral towards most Empires, apart from the Grox, because they have had limited contact and have had no wars or helps from other Empires. Freindly Empires/alliances{Empires that have helped the Avetza countless times or helped them when in dire need will probably become Empires}- Liked Empires/alliances{Empires who have helped more than hindered the Avetza will end up here}- Neutral Empires{Empires who have limited contact or have equally helped and hindered will end up here}- *Everyone in other galaxies Disliked Empires{Empires who do not care if they harm or kill the Avetza people will end up here}- Hated Empires{Empires who either wage war or threat the Avetzan Empire will end up here}- *The Grox, who have no care towards the deaths of the Avetzan empire, destroying fleets and space stations not even in their way. Trivia *The Avetza was a randomized name off spore. *This Empire is why Avetzan1 is called Avetzan1. *The Avetzan Empire is the first spore game after Avetzan1's computer crashed the second time. *The Avetzan Empire is not yet in any fictions. =P.S.= I am still editing and making pictures for vehicles, the Paswen stadium & the homeworld landscape and also improving the Militar section Category:Civilizations